1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high speed PCM data transmission, and more particularly to a packet data generator suitable for changing the content of completed packet data including such as addresses to be added to PCM information data, independently on the PCM data transmission rate and without intercepting data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packet data generator generates completed packet data to be added to information data for packet transmission via a high speed PCM transmission line. In a conventional packet data generator as exemplarily shown in FIG. 2, completed packet data generated by a packet data generator 21 are multiplexed on information data from a main data transmitter at a PCM multiplexer circuit 22, and the multiplexed data are transmitted over a PCM transmission line 23.
In a conventional packet data generator, however, the packet data generator 21 is directly coupled to the PCM multiplexer circuit 22 so that if the content of completed packet data is required to be changed, such data change should be made at the same speed as the PCM data transmission rate.